Valmont
by DruAddams
Summary: La historia de una pequeña maga, nacida en 1960, que asiste a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería relacionandose con sus alumnos de buena o mala manera...
1. Introducción

_**Valmont **_

_**Introducción**_

Esta es una pequeña introducción a una familia para nada normal, no solo en el mundo muggle, sino también en el mundo mágico. El árbol familiar se remonta a hace ya tantos siglos que no existe persona alguna que pueda asegurar cuándo comenzó. Lo que si es seguro, es una particularidad que posee cada uno de los integrantes: un conjunto de habilidades que muchos envidian, temen o también, por qué no, encuentran fascinante.

Los Valmont poseen la habilidad de controlar objetos y mentes a voluntad propia; al igual que conectarse con almas, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro; aunque esta ultima característica esta reservada a aquellos que practican durante décadas.

Uno pensaría que esto es divertido; pero no es así, al menos no del todo. Es verdad que el hecho de poder entrar en mentes y manejarlas puede llegar a ser extremadamente útil y entretenido (en especial cuando no es necesario estudiar Oclumancia o Legeremancia), al igual que el poder levitar objetos o cualquier cosa que tenga un cuerpo; pero cuando uno es pequeño y no controla sus habilidades, las cosas son diferentes... extremadamente diferentes.

Como si no fuera suficiente el poseer habilidades "peculiares", la familia Valmont tiene además, un detalle muy destacado en su historia; debido a que, hace ya alrededor de mil años, uno de los antepasados de la familia, bajo el apellido Wenlock, había contraído matrimonio con una de las más destacadas brujas de todos los tiempos: Rowena Ravenclaw; una de los cuatro fundadores de una de las escuelas más importantes y destacadas del mundo mágico: el colegio Hogwarts de Magua y Hechicería.  
Como ya es sabido, Rowena era popular no solo por sus habilidades mágicas, sino también por su mente brillante y su inteligencia; además de su respeto por las reglas. Estas cualidades viajaron, también, por su árbol genealógico, llegando así a los Valmont también.

La historia que pasaré a relatar, toma lugar entre los años 1960 y 1997 y narra la vida de una de las últimas herederas Valmont (también heredera de Ravenclaw); una simpática niña, hija de ambos padres magos y, utilizando el termino de muchos, "una completa sangre pura".

La historia esta basada en la historia de J. K. Rowling, agregando algunos personajes de mi propia imaginación y modificando la historia que la escritora presentó, para así darle un ligar propio a la protagonista de la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

**La Carta**

Era una mañana soleada, algo no demasiado normal en esta parte de Gran Bretaña. Una chica de 11 años abrió los ojos, algo molesta porque el sol le estaba dando directamente en los ojos. Al ver que la ventana estaba incómodamente lejos como para cerrar la cortina, dio media vuelta para mirar directamente a la pared y trato de seguir durmiendo, pero tuvo la sensación de que no iba a poder dormir aunque quisiera...

Efectivamente, escucho que la puerta se abría y que alguien entraba, seguido de la voz suave de una mujer, su madre.

-Kathy... hora de levantarse, amor- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba. Detrás de ella se escucharon los pasos de una criatura más pequeña. La niña se coloco mirando hacia el techo, cerro los ojos, suspiro y luego volvió a abrirlos.

-Buenos días ma...- Dijo mientras se sentaba. -...y buenos días Wacky.-

La pequeña elfa hizo una reverencia mientras aun mantenía en alto la bandeja que llevaba- Buenos días, ama.- Tras esto, coloco el desayuno de la chica a sus pies sobre la cama y salio de la habitación. Kat miro a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer era bastante más alta de lo promedio y llevaba el pelo poco ondulado, de un marrón bastante oscuro, rebajado hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. Tenía ojos marrones; de esos que con tan solo mirarlos te proporcionan una calma interior fuera de lo común. A simple vista, nadie pensaría que tenia una hija de 11 años, ya que se veía muy joven; y lo era... había tenido a su hija apenas cumplidos los 18 años de edad.

-Hace mas o menos una hora que trato de despertarte...-Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja y se sentaba junto a su hija. El tono de su voz reflejaba un reproche, pero su sonrisa daba a entender que era mas una broma que nada. -...pensé que no ibas a despertarte.

La niña sonrió. -Bueno... sabes que siempre me cuesta despertarme a esta hora... y todavía no termino de entender por qué es que esta mañana es tan importante...-

-Bueno cariño- Dijo la mujer dulcemente mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre el regazo de su hija. -Tu padre esta al tanto de que esta mañana se entregaran las respectivas cartas de admisión a Hogwarts.

-Lo se.- Dijo Kat despreocupada y luego dio un trago a su jugo de naranja recién exprimido.- Pero no entiendo qué es tan importante al respecto... tanto vos como papá saben que voy a recibir una de esas cartas...-Frente a la mirada de su madre, la niña continuo-...ah vamos mamá, no me mires de esa manera...

-Es sólo que pareces muy confiada al respecto... deberías saber que muchísimas familias en toda Gran Bretaña esperan esa carta-

-Y lo sé, Ma... pero vamos, cuántas generaciones de la familia Valmont han asistido a Hogwarts?-

La mujer sonrió. -Todas, desde que el colegio existe-.

-Exactamente.-Dijo la niña mientras continuaba con su desayuno.-Así que estoy bastante tranquila por eso... dudo que yo sea la primera en todas las generaciones de esta familia en no ir a Hogwarts.

La madre de Kat rió silenciosamente, negó levemente con la cabeza y se puso de pie.-Bueno, tu padre esta muy emocionado, así que a pesar de tu confianza y seguridad, vas a levantarte y a bajar para esperar con él el correo.-

-Bueno...-Dijo la niña ya resignada y dejo a un lado su desayuno una vez que había terminado.-Decile a Wacky que el desayuno estaba muy rico.- Su madre sonrió y salio de la habitación.

Kat corrió las sabanas para levantarse. Se acerco al armario y saco una túnica azul oscura con leves detalles en plateado. Fue hacia el baño y luego de una ducha rápida se vistió. Se paro frente al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma, contenta de como se veía. Llevaba el pelo de la misma manera que su madre, solo que el color del suyo era un poco más claro y no tan ondulado. Era de estatura promedio y su mirada reflejaba una persona amistosa.

Salio de la habitación esquivando a la pequeña elfa domestica Wacky que se dirigía a hacer su trabajo. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala de estar; su padre estaba sentado allí leyendo "El Profeta". Bajó el ejemplar y lo colocó a un lado justo a tiempo para que la niña de un pequeño salto se lanzara en sus brazos.

-Buenos días Pa.- Dijo Katherine dulcemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo. -¿Estas emocionada?-

La niña no sabia que contestar exactamente, su padre se veía muy contento y no quería decirle lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre. Cuando logro formular una respuesta que supuso iba a complacer a su padre, hubo una interrupción; una lechuza entro por la ventana y se posó en la mesita de café que había detrás de la niña, quien automáticamente se dio vuelta para mirarla. Era una lechuza muy hermosa, sus plumas marrones se veían extremadamente cuidadas y poseía unos ojos verdes penetrantes. El padre de la niña, emocionado, se puso de pie y tomó el sobre que la lechuza tenia atada a su pata izquierda. El animal tomó vuelvo una vez mas y salió de la misma manera que había entrado.

Kat miro a su padre, quien, con los ojos cristalinos, le paso el sobre mirándola con orgullo... ella lo tomo y, tras un suspiro de un nerviosismo que le había agarrado cuando la lechuza había atravesado la ventana, lo observo un momento. Era amarillento y tenía grabado en la parte de atrás la dirección a la que estaba dirigida: Srita. Katherine Valmont; Calle Paradise 132, Londres. Mantuvo la vista en su nombre unos momentos y luego saco la carta que había dentro y la leyó rápidamente:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase; Warlock Supremo, Confed. Internacional de Magos)

_Querida Srita Valmont,_

_Nos complace informarle que tiene un lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Junto a esta carta encontrará una lista de los libros y el equipamiento necesario._

_El año lectivo comienza el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-directora_.

La niña sonrió con un aire de diversión y miro a sus padres. -Uno diría que iban a hacer una carta mas importante y larga.- Ellos sólo sonrieron también algo entretenidos y, tras esto, Kat volvió a mirar dentro del sobre; había un boleto de tren y otro trozo de pergamino. Lo saco y observo cuáles eran las cosas que debería comprar.

-Son muchos libros...- Dijo con un aire de aburrimiento pero finalmente sonrió.- Y al fin voy a tener mi propia lechuza.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capítulo 2:_

**"****Callejón Diagon"**

Una semana había pasado. Kat, nuevamente, fue levantada por la luz del sol en sus ojos. Comenzaba a pensar que, durante la noche, su madre se metía allí para abrir las cortinas y asegurarse de que la niña abriera sus ojos. Se sentó y, junto a ella, estaba su habitual bandeja con el desayuno de aquella mañana.

Cuando termino de desayunar, se levanto tranquilamente y entró al baño. Luego de una refrescante ducha, volvió a su habitación para elegir la vestimenta que llevaría aquel día.

Al igual que la mañana en la que sus padres le habían informado que llegaría la carta de Hogwarts, este era un momento importante en su vida; o al menos eso le habían asegurado.

Luego de estirar su cama, sin dar importancia a los quejidos de Wacky, la elfa doméstica, que insistía en que ese era su trabajo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero entes de salir, dio un vistazo al interior. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con una cama de una plaza y media en el centro, contra la pared opuesta a la puerta. A su izquierda, junto a una gran ventana adornada con cortinas azules y plateadas, había un escritorio de madera de roble, en el que reposaban algunos pergaminos, un tintero y una pequeña caja en la que Kat guardaba sus plumas. Contra la pared, casi un metro por encima del escritorio, había una pequeña biblioteca que mostraba los libros favoritos de la niña. Entre ellos, varios tomos de una enciclopedia muggle y también ejemplares de libros relativos a ese mismo tema, escritos por magos.

En la pared, sobre la cama, había un gran póster de su equipo de Quidditch favorito: Holyhead Harpies. Desde la imagen, las siete brujas, sobre su escoba, saludaban constantemente. A la derecha, en la pared opuesta a la ventana, había varios estantes de color azul, en los que reposaban algunos muñecos, fotos y todo tipo de recuerdos de su infancia. Junto a estos, la puesta que llevaba al baño. Finalmente, contra la pared en la que estaba la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, reposaba un ropero bastante grande, en el cual la niña guardaba sus túnicas y una variedad amplia de ropas muggles; algo extraño en una niña bruja que pertenecía a un linaje de lo que muchos llaman _sangres_ _puras_; pero la niña había descubierto hacia varios años que dentro suyo existía una fascinación y un gran interés por el mundo muggle; por lo que hacía todo lo que pudiera por entenderlos y conocer su vida.

Luego de unos momentos de observar la habitación que la noche anterior había terminado de poner en orden, salió cerrando la puerta y camino por el pasillo que la llevaba a las escaleras. Al bajar, entró a la sala. Su padre, como de costumbre, estaba leyendo "El Profeta". Kat se acerco alegremente y le dio un cariñoso saludo; en ese momento, su madre entró en la habitación y habló con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Estas lista para salir?-

Ella asintió y, alrededor de media hora después, estaba dentro de la chimenea, con un puñado de Polvos Flu, lista para salir hacia el Callejón Diagon.

-Al Callejón Diagon!- Dijo claramente mientras lanzaba el puñado al piso... todo su mundo se movió frente a sus ojos, y pronto estaba dentro de una tienda, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica mientras esperaba a que su madre apareciera junto a ella. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera viajes con polvos flu, siempre terminaba con una sensación para nada agradable y con los deseos de no volver a hacerlo.

-Buenos días querida, puedo ayudarte?- Dijo una mujer que se acerco por detrás.

-Ehm... si- Dijo Kat dándose vuelta para mirarla, justo cuando su madre aparecía en la chimenea y, al igual que su hija lo había hecho, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica. -Vengo a comprar unos libros...-

-Oh claro, nueva alumna de Hogwarts?-

-Así es- Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno querida, ya tenemos el set de libros listo para todos los alumnos del primer año que vienen a comprar.- La mujer se alejo y pronto volvió con una pila de libros- Muchísimas felicidades-

-Gracias- Dijo Kat sonriendo y salio de la tienda mientras su madre pagaba. El callejón estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que iban solos o con sus padres haciendo las compras para este año; la niña no pudo evitar sentirse bastante mas emocionada de lo que estaba la mañana en la que llegó la carta al sólo pensar en toda la gente nueva que iba a conocer; y esperando hacer buenos amigos.

Una vez que su madre salió de la tienda, fueron, primero, a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para pociones; luego fueron por el uniforme y después esto se dirigieron a conseguir la varita que Kat usaría a partir de entonces. Entraron a Ollivander's y la chica no pudo evitar estar un buen rato mirando alrededor interesada, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Buenos días- Dijo el Sr. Ollivander apareciendo detrás una repisa. -¿Vienen a comprar una varita, no es cierto?- Kat asintió. -¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Kat... Katherine Valmont-

-Ohh, Valmont!- Dijo sonriendo, con un leve aire de sorpresa y emoción. -Yo le vendí su varita a tu padre y su padre también- Dando unos cortos pasos, se paro frente a la niña y comenzó a tomarle medidas; longitud del brazo, altura de los hombros y muchas otras medidas que Kat no entendía qué tenían que ver exactamente con qué tipo de varita iba a usar... pero aun así se quedo quieta, mirando ahora como la cinta métrica hacia su trabajo sola, mientras el Sr. Ollivander se movía de repisa en repisa sacando pequeñas cajas y colocándolas en su escritorio. -Esas medidas son suficientes.- Dijo tomando una ultima caja y la cinta métrica se cerro automáticamente y se reposó junto a la pila de varitas guardadas que habían en espera a que Kat las probara. -A ver, prueba esta...- dijo alcanzándole una de las varitas. -Madera de pino, centro de cola de unicornio, ocho pulgadas y media...-

Kat tomo la varita y la agitó pero antes de que supiera nada mas, ya tenia una varita diferente en sus manos... así agitó esta también, pero el Sr. Ollivander se la saco de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la primera.

-Prueba esta... Madera de roble y cola de unicornio, nueve pulgadas y media.- Le dijo pasándole una varita de un tono algo oscuro. Al sólo verla, Kat sintió una sensación extraña en su interior. La tomo en su mano y sintió un calor dentro de esta. La agito levemente y un rayo de chispas azules salio de su punta. Su madre sonrió orgullosa y el Sr. Ollivander parecía contento.

Tras pagar seis Galleons y dos Knuts por la varita, fueron a conseguir lo último que Kat necesitaba; una lechuza. Entraron a un negocio llamado "El Emporio de las Lechuzas" y al solo poner un pie dentro Kat quedo hipnotizada por una lechuza gris que estaba en una de las esquinas. Camino hacia ella y se quedó observándola. Sin mirar a su madre, dijo. -Quiero esa...- La mujer que atendía la tienda se le acerco.

-¿Esa? ¿Estas segura?- Le dijo la mujer mientras la miraba. -Está en la tienda hace alrededor de cinco años... nunca ha dejado que nadie se le acerque, es algo agresiva.- Dijo extrañada, y parecía que empezaba a molestarse porque la niña no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención. -Más de una niña ha querido llevársela, pero no ha podido siquiera poner una mano en su... -Se quedo en silencio mientras Kat metía una mano dentro de la jaula y acariciaba la cabeza del animal; mientras este soltaba un sonido indicando que le agradaba -...jaula...- La mujer termino la frase con aire de perplejidad y miró a la madre de la niña.

-Tengo una hija especial, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo. Pago por la nueva mascota de la chica y salieron de la tienda alegremente. Volvieron a casa y, después de la cena, Kat se fue a acostar; estaba agotada. Abrió la jaula de su nueva mascota, Pixie, y esta se fue de caza.

Kat se acostó y poco después se quedo dormida; no podía esperar a que fuera hora de ir, finalmente, a ese colegio que tantos admiraban.


	4. Capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3_

**"Hogwarts Express"**

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya desde el viaje al Callejón Diagon y ya era el día en el que Kat realizaría, finalmente, su viaje a Hogwarts. Era una mañana algo nublada, pero aún así el la habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada.

La niña se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, a partir de este día pasaría muchos meses alejada de su casa; por más tiempo del que alguna vez había pasado y, para empeorar las cosas, no sabía cuál sería la relación que establecería con sus compañeros. Nunca le había costado demasiado relacionarse con otras personas, pero aún así no podía evitar estar intranquila.

No había logrado dormir bien, sus sueños no se lo permitieron. Primero, soñó que estaba en medio de una clase de transformaciones, materia que le había dicho su padre era muy entretenida; la tarea era bastante simple, tenía que hacer un hechizo que a todos menos a ella le había salido al instante, por lo que todos se reían. Luego, soñó que había olvidado empacar su uniforme, y, para empeorar las cosas, la única ropa limpia que tenia era una túnica extremadamente horrible, que ella no recordaba haber comprado nunca. Pensando que sus sueños no iban a poder ponerse peores, se volvió a dormir y vio, claramente, como la expulsaban de la escuela sin siquiera haber terminado el primer día, por cometer el peor error en la historia del colegio.

Finalmente, después de despertarse alrededor de cinco veces en toda la noche, ya era hora de levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y suspiro mirando al piso. -Espero que no sea tan malo- Se dijo a sí misma mientras Wacky entraba como de costumbre con su desayuno. Ella la miro. -Está bien, Wacky. Hoy voy a desayunar abajo con mis padres.- La elfa asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde había entrado, camino a la cocina.

Kat se puso de pie y fue al baño; se dio una ducha, tomando mas tiempo del de costumbre, sin podes dejar de pensar en sus sueños. Salió envuelta en la toalla y con el pelo recogido, abrió el armario y saco la única ropa que había dejado afuera; el resto ya estaba en su baúl. Se vistió tranquilamente y volvió al baño. Se secó el pelo y lo arreglo un poco; luego se miró al espejo y se aseguro de verse bien. Tenía una pollera negra, una remera azul de cuello alto y un sweater azul.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, cuando entro a la cocina su padre leía allí "El Profeta", como todas las mañanas, y su madre estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Ambos la miraron y le sonrieron. Su padre la miró con ojos comprensivos. -No te preocupes, todo estará bien... no vas a cometer el peor error en la historia de Hogwarts.- Tras decir esto le guiño un ojo y la niña sonrió. Esa extraña habilidad de su padre le encantaba, siempre sabía las cosas que preocupaban a su hija y encontraba la manera de tranquilizarla.

La familia Valmont, desde el principio de sus tiempos, tuvo una serie de habilidades extrañas hasta para el mundo mágico que se transmitieron de generación a generación. Entra ellas, estaba la capacidad para leer la mente de las personas, como si se utilizara la oclumancia; sin embargo, no era necesario estudiar tantos años y, una vez especializada, era más poderosa que la de las personas que tuvieran que estudiarla.

A pesar de ser aún bastante joven, el padre de Kat ya tenia estas habilidades manejadas a la perfección; ella se sentía algo avergonzada ya que todavía no había mostrado signos de tener buenas habilidades... apenas podía sentir pequeñas cosas y de vez en cuando darse cuenta cuando alguien no era honesto con ella. Sus padres insistían en que aun no era muy grande, así que el hecho de que no mostrara grandes poderes hasta ahora no quería decir que en el futuro no los desarrollara como es debido; pero ella no estaba segura de eso, aunque le gustaba pensar que sus padres realmente tenían la razón.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, donde, al llegar al punto debido entre las plataformas 9 y 10, atravesaron una columna y llegaron, finalmente, a la Plataforma 9 3/4.

Kat quedo hipnotizada ante el gigantesco y brillante tren escarlata que tenia las palabras "Expreso Hogwarts" en el frente. La plataforma estaba llena de gente, una cantidad increíble de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Quedaban treinta minutos antes de que el tren saliera, así que tendría tiempo de encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Saludó a sus padres con un cariñoso abrazo y prometió escribirles todas las semanas contándoles cómo iba en el colegio.

-Adiós, cariño- Le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no eran de tristeza, sino de orgullo y alegría. Con ayuda de su padre, subió el baúl al tren y lo llevo a un compartimiento vacío y se quedo sentada allí esperando a que fuera hora de salir...

Después de veinte minutos, la puerta se abrió, Kat miro hacia la puerta y vio a una chica pelirroja que la miraba, algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba vacío- Le dijo, algo sonrojada.

-No, no te preocupes.-Dijo Kat con una simpática sonrisa. -Si quieres, podes sentarte conmigo.

-Oh, bueno.- Dijo la chica entrando y cerrando la puerta. Se sentó y miro a Kat con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Evans.-

-Yo soy Kat Valmont.- ambas estrecharon manos y, solo unos momentos después, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento una vez mas. Ambas miraron a la chica que acababa de entrar, era muy linda y tenía un aura de tranquilidad y alegría que la acompañaba. Su pelo era rubio, casi blanco, que le llegaba hasta la cintura; y en sus manos cargaba un pequeño gatito blanco, que constantemente jugaba con uno de lso mechones de pelo de la niña. –Hola. –Dijeron ambas casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Dijo y ambas Lily y Kat asintieron y se presentaron. –Yo soy Nanase Baker. Pero todos me llaman Nana.-

-Mucho gusto, Nana. –Dijo Lily con una sonrisa. La chica se sentó junto a Kat y comenzaron a hablar. Lily les contó que ella era hija de Muggles y que se había sorprendido al saber que tenia habilidades que su hermana no compartía. Pero que gracias a un amigo suyo, que también iba a asistir a Hogwarts, aprendió bastante. Les dijo que no tenía una buena relación con su hermana, pero que aún así la quería muchísimo.

-Yo no tengo hermanos. –Dijo Kat con una pequeña sonrisa. -Somos sólo mis padres y yo.

-Yo tampoco tengo hermanos.- Comentó Nana con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su gato, que seguía jugando con su pelo. –Mi madre es bruja, pero mi padre es hijo de Muggles. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Se asusto bastante cuando se enteró de que mi madre era bruja. –Rió un poco y luego continuó. –Pero ahora se acostumbró.

-Ambos mis padres son brujos. –Dijo sonriendo. –Pero me gustaría estar en mayor contacto con muggles. Su vida me resulta increíblemente interesante. –Dijo sonriendo y les contó todo sobre su amor a los artefactos muggles y como desde chica leía libros sobre ellos y su estilo de vida. A ambas chicas les resultó tanto interesante como algo extraño, pero de una buena manera.

Casi en la mitad del viaje, la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y una chica entro. -Hola- Dijo la chica simpáticamente. -Soy Andrómeda Black.- Dijo mientras entraba.

-Black?- Dijo Kat algo desconfiada... su familia no se llevaba muy bien con los Black, porque tenían una vista bastante mala sobre los relacionados con Muggles.

-Si, Black.- Dijo la chica mirándola algo confundida.

-Hola. –Dijo Nana alegremente. –Yo soy Nana Baker.

-Yo soy Lily Evans.- Dijo Lily y al ver que Kat no hablaba, la presento por ella. -Y ella es Katherine Valmont.-

-Ah, Valmont.- Dijo Andrómeda, aparentemente entendiendo algo. -Tus padres no se llevan bien con los míos, ¿verdad?-

-No, y con razón.- Dijo Kat algo a la defensiva.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Andrómeda sonriendo levemente. -Aunque no lo creas... no concuerdo con las creencias de mi familia.-

Esas palabras parecieron ayudar increíblemente al humor de Kat, quien pronto volvió a ser la chica simpática que solía ser, y ahora las cuatro chicas estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Andrómeda les hizo saber que estaba en el último año y que estaba paseando por los compartimientos para ver si los nuevos alumnos necesitaban algo o tenían alguna duda, ya que ella había sido nombrada Premio Anual. Hachi la inundó con todo tipo de preguntas, de las cuales Kat ya sabía la respuesta porque había hablado todo tipo de cosas respecto a la escuela con su padre. Le llamó la atención el ver que Lily también parecía saber mucho, a pesar de ser hija de Muggles. Luego de mas o menos una hora, Andrómeda tuvo que irse, ya que tenía que hablar con otros alumnos. Se despidió, asegurando que se verían en la escuela y se fue.

Momentos después, Nana se levantó y dijo que tenía hambre. – ¿Por qué no compraste nada cuando pasó el carrito entonces? –Dijo Kat con una sonrisa y accedió a acompañarla a buscar algo de comer mientras Lily se quedaba cuidando las cosas en el compartimiento. Se levantaron y, luego de prometer que no tardaría mucho, se alejaron.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas por el tren sin éxito, se dieron por vencidas.

-No es justo… tengo hambre…- Dijo Nana lamentándose y, en ese preciso instante, la puerta del compartimiento que tenían enfrente suyo se abrió y un chico de pelo negro se asomó y las miro. Tenía el pelo prolijamente peinado, pero con un corte algo particular. La parte de atrás era bastante corta, mientras que el flequillo le llegaba casi hasta el mentón. De solo verlo de notaba que era una persona muy activa, además, el tono de su voz también lo reflejaba.

–Yo puedo hacer algo al respecto. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Mi madre hizo comida de más. Por alguna razón cree que eso me ayudará a hacer más amigos. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que con ella eso te servirá. –Dijo Kat bromeando, señalando a Nana. –Soy Kat Valmont y ella es Nana Baker.

-Yo Zachary Sullivan. Él es Chris Shadows. –Dijo esto último señalando a un chico de pelo castaño que estaba sentado dentro del compartimiento, quien las miró y saludó agitando la mano. –Y él, Johnny Gates. –Dijo señalando a un chico que estaba sentado frente a Chris, de pelo marrón oscuro, quien les sonrió a ambas.

Las chicas entraron al compartimiento y se quedaron hablando un rato con los chicos. Los dos eran hijos de padres magos y a Zack le encantaba el Quidditch. Esperaba poder formar parte del equipo de la casa en que entrara. Chris parecía muy adentrado en el libro que leía, pero aún así participó en la conversación. Johnny les contó que toda su familia había asistido a Slytherin, pero que el esperaba que el no siguiera el mismo camino, a pesar de llevarse muy bien con sus primos, quienes tenían la misma edad que él, y ambos estaban seguros de que irían a esa casa.

Luego de hablar bastante y que Nana llenara su barriga, Kat se puso de pie. –Deberíamos volver a nuestro compartimiento. –Dijo mirando a Nana.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Hachi, muy preocupada. –Pobre Lily, se quedó sola. –Dijo extremadamente apenada, y Kat podría jurar que casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual le dio algo de risa. –Sos muy dulce. –Dijo sonriendo divertida.

-Cierto… como un cachorrito. –Dijo Zacky, mirándola con una sonrisa. Tenemos que ponerte algún apodo…

-Hachi. –Dijo Kat sonriendo.

-¿Hachi? –Dijo Chris, levantando la mirada de su libro. – ¿Como ese perro de esa historia japonesa? –Parecía extrañado.

Kat lo miró sorprendida de que supiera de qué hablaba.

-Hachi será. –Dijo Zacky sonriendo. –Bueno, las vemos luego, ¿no?

Ambas asintieron y salieron del compartimiento. Hachi sonreía alegre, parecía gustarle su nuevo apodo. Al acercarse a su compartimiento, vieron a algunos chicos en la puerta. Uno de ellos, morocho con el pelo despeinado y junto a él, otro chico con pelo negro, bastante atractivo, con ambas manso en sus bolsillos. El primero hecho una carcajada y, momentos después, Lily salió del compartimiento con otro chico, bastante molesta.

Kat y Hachi se acercaron a ellos mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban de la puerta del compartimiento y cambiaban de vagón. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el amigo del chico de pelo revuelto miró a Kat unos momentos, pero luego desapareció. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, pero Hachi la sacó del transe al preguntar qué era lo que había pasado. Ella les dijo que había estado hablando con Severus, el amigo del que les había contado, quien ahora sólo estaba a un costado, en silencio, y estos chicos, a quienes no conocía, los habían molestado.

-Bueno, pero ya se fueron…- Dijo Kat mirándola. –Volvamos al compartimiento… -Lily asintió.

-Yo me voy a mi compartimiento.- Dijo Severus fríamente. A Kat no le agradó mucho su actitud y algo adentro suyo le hacía rechazarlo. Pero como era amigo de Lily, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Las tres volvieron al compartimiento y hablaron por el resto del viaje. Las chicas le contaron sobre su encuentro con Zack, Chris y Johnny y también del nuevo apodo de Nana. Finalmente, vieron que las luces de un pueblo se acercaban, así que se pusieron el uniforme y, una vez que el tren se detuvo, bajaron.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

"**El Sombrero Seleccionador"**

Iban tomadas de la mano para asegurarse de no perderse. Escucharon una fuerte voz y luego vieron la imagen de un hombre que no podía ser completamente humano, ya que, a pesar de parecer uno, era demasiado grande.

-Los de Primer Año por aquí!- Gritaba, mientras los mas pequeños se le iban acercando. Kat, Hachi y Lily se miraron, suspiraron algo nerviosas y se encaminaron hacia aquel hombre. - ¡Síganme¡Los de Primer año síganme!- Decía el hombre mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un camino, alrededor habían muchos árboles, entonces no se veía todo muy bien, a falta de luz; pero Kat podía asegurar que estaban rodeados por un gran bosque.

-Verán Hogwarts en un momento, sólo hay que doblar aquí...- Y apenas dijo eso, se escucho un 'Ooohhh' de parte de muchos de los que iban. Estaban frente a un lago negro y, en la otra orilla, había un enorme castillo. Kat se quedó en silencio, pero no podía sacar sus ojos del colegio. Estaba apoyado sobre una montaña y tenía una increíble cantidad de ventanas iluminadas y también muchas torres. Finalmente, fue sacada de su trance por la voz del hombre que los llevaba. -¡No mas de cuatro personas por bote!- dijo mientras él se subía en uno, ocupando todo le espacio. Lily, Hachi y Kat se subieron a uno de los botes, pero no sabían con quién mas ir. Luego de unos momentos, Johnny se acercó a ellas y se subió al bote. –No molesto¿no?- Dijo sonriendo levemente. –No encontramos bote vacío, así que Chris y Zack se sentaron con otros dos chicos y yo las vi a ustedes así que me acerqué.

-Claro que no hay problema. –Dijo Hachi sonriendo.

-Gracias Hachi. –Dijo él con una sonrisa y luego miró a Lily. –Vos debes ser Lily¿no? Las chicas nos hablaron de vos un poco. Soy Johnny Gates.

Lily se presentó y apenas eso sucedió, se volvió a escuchar la voz del Hombre Gigante, y los botes empezaron a moverse cruzando el lago. 

Después de unos minutos de viaje, volvió a escucharse la voz del hombre, que les decía que agacharan sus cabezas. Así lo hicieron, y los botes se metieron por un pequeño pasadizo que los llevo a un puerto subterráneo, que parecía estar justo debajo del castillo. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas principales. El hombre golpeó tres veces una de las puertas y estas se abrieron automáticamente. Del otro lado, había una mujer alta de pelo negro, vestida con túnicas verde esmeralda que, aparentemente, los esperaba.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- Dijo el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid- Dijo la mujer y seguido esto hizo entrar a todos los de primer año al hall de entrada. Este era tan grande como todo el piso inferior de la casa de Kat. Las paredes eran de piedra y estaban iluminadas por antorchas. El techo estaba increíblemente alto y en el fondo había unas escaleras de mármol que llevaban a un piso superior.

La Profesora McGonagall los llevó a una pequeña cámara cerca del Hall. -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. –Dijo con una voz seria, pero cálida. –El banquete de principio de año comenzará en unos momentos.- Dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de sus nuevos alumnos. - Pero antes de que se sienten en el Gran Salón, van a ser divididos según las casas que ocuparán. La Ceremonia de Selección es un evento muy importante, ya que, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias dentro del castillo. Tendrán clases con el resto de los de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y cuando tengan tiempo libre lo pasarán en la Sala Común de su respectiva casa.-

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. -Las cuatro casas son llamadas Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia y noble historia y cada una ha producido excelentes magos y brujas. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos le harán ganar puntos a sus casas, mientras que cada vez que rompan alguna regla, provocaran perdida de puntos. Al final de cada año, la casa con la mayor cantidad de puntos ganará la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. -Hizo una pausa una vez más. -La Ceremonia de Selección se llevará acabo en unos momentos frente al resto del colegio. Volveré cuando estemos listos para recibirlos.- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y atravesó las puertas que los alumnos tenían enfrente. El silencio se rompió automáticamente, la mayoría estaban nerviosos por no saber en qué consistía la dichosa Ceremonia. Kat solo esperaba terminar en la misma casa que Lily y Hachi.

Unos momentos mas tarde, las puertas se abrieron una vez más y la Profesora McGonagall les habló nuevamente. –Estamos listos para recibirlos. Formen una fila y síganme, la ceremonia está por comenzar.-

Uno a uno, formaron una larga fila y entraron detrás de la profesora en el Gran Salón. Mientras pasaban, todos los alumnos que ya estaban en las mesas los observaban y hacían comentarios por lo bajo. Kat observó todo rápidamente, aunque con concentración, como para asegurarse de no olvidarse de esa imagen. Había cuatro mesas a lo largo del Salón, donde se sentaban todos, el techo no se distinguía, pues estaba encantado para verse como el cielo que estaba en el exterior. Al mismo tiempo, velas estaban suspendidas flotando en el aire, para iluminar el comedor. Vio también la mesa de los profesores, la mayoría no parecían malos, aunque había algunos que le daban escalofríos. Vio al hombre del medio, que era el Director, su mirada a través de los anteojos de luna era calida.

De a poco los murmullos cesaron, mientras la Profesora McGonagall colocaba en una tarima frente a los alumnos un sombrero de mago que se veía bastante maltratado. Según lo que le había contado su padre a Kat, ese era el Sombrero Seleccionador, que se encargaría de dividirlos en sus casas. La situación quedo congelada unos momentos, hasta que el Sombrero se levanto en el aire y comenzó con su canción.

La letra de ésta hablaba de los cuatro fundadores y cómo se caracterizaban las casas. Hablaba resaltando que la unidad entre estas era fundamental y que habría que superar rivalidades para que el futuro sea mejor. Una vez que la canción terminó, todos en el Gran Salón aplaudieron, exceptuando algunos de los nuevos alumnos que no estaban seguros de que se suponía que iba a pasar.

La Profesora McGonagall se acercó un poco a ellos con un largo rollo de pergamino. -Acérquense cuando los llame.- Dijo fuerte y claro para que todos los alumnos nuevos la escucharan... y así comenzó con la lista...

Primero fueron llamados dos chicos, uno fue enviado a Ravenclaw y el otro a Hufflepuff.

-Baker, Zachary.- Las tres vieron como Zack se acercaba a la tarima, se ponía el sombrero y, segundos después, era seleccionado para Gryffindor. -Black, Sirius- Fue el siguiente llamado. Kat observó al chico que se acercaba a la tarima y con una sonrisa de orgullo se coloco el sombrero. Era uno de los dos que habían estado en la puerta del compartimiento de Lily. Tenía unos ojos bastante hipnotizantes... antes de que pudiera completar una vista digna, el chico ya se había levantado y se había encaminado a la mesa de Gryffindor...

Tras el, fueron seleccionados un chico y una chica para Slytherin, dos chicas para Ravenclaw y una a Gryffindor.

-Evans, Lily- La pelirroja miro a Kat unos momentos y, algo nerviosa, se acerco a la tarima. Se sentó y, segundos después, fue enviada a Gryffindor. Rápidamente fue a sentarse. Kat vio como Sirius Black le ofrecía un lugar a su lado, pero ella se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Zack, sentándose junto a él.

Mientras observaba esto, un chico fue enviado a Hufflepuff y luego llamaron a un chico que se acerco hacia el sombrero sin ningún tipo de preocupación alguna. Había respondido al nombre de Brian Gates; Kat conocía ese apellido, su padre le había hablado sobre algunas familias con las cuales no tenía muy buena relación y esa era una de ellas. Brian fue enviado a Slytherin.

-Gates, John.- Tras esto, Johnny se acercó para ser seleccionado. Kat se sorprendió, por alguna razón, al conocerlo, no había hecho la asociación de apellidos… Su padre seguramente no estaría orgulloso de que ella hiciera amistades con el. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Johnny fue enviado a Hufflepuff. Kat, inconcientemente, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y noto una muy marcada mirada de desaprobación de parte de ese tal Brian. Momentos después, una chica se sentó junto a él, Sophia Gates, según había escuchado Kat. Por el parecido entre ella y Brian, asumió que eran hermanos; seguramente gemelos, por la edad.

Momentos después, una chica mas se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y una mas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, para luego darle paso a Remus Lupin, un chico de pelo castaño claro, con mirada tranquila que fue seleccionado a Gryffindor luego de un rato de estar sentado con el sombrero en la cabeza. Algo le dijo a Kat que el sombrero dudaba en enviarlo a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor, pero finalmente se decidió por la última. No podía explicar como sabía eso, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a enterarse de cosas sin que nadie las dijera.

Detrás de él, tres chicos y una chica fueron seleccionados, para luego darle paso a Peter Pettigrew, un chico de baja estatura que fue enviado a Gryffindor y, detrás de el, seleccionado para la misma casa, el chico que había acompañado a Sirius Black en la puerta del compartimiento del tren, James Potter.

Una chica fue enviada a Slytherin y una a Ravenclaw y llego el turno de Chris, quien no llego casi a sentir el sombrero en su cabeza para que este lo enviara a Ravenclaw. Fue entonces que la profesora McGonagall llamó a Hachi, quien estaba aferrada a la mano de Kat y parecía bastante asustada, ambas se miraron un momento y ella se separó, se sentó y, luego de tener el sombrero puesto unos segundos, fue enviada a Hufflepuff. Se acercó a la mesa mientras la aplaudían, pero mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba Lily. Se notaba en su cara que ella quería lo mismo que Kat; que estuvieran las tres juntas. Sin embargo, luego de ver a Johnny haciéndole señas para que se sentara con el, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Luego de que dos chicas más fueran seleccionadas, Kat comenzó a sentir como la emoción y la expectativa crecía. Sólo quedaban dos chicas paradas junto a ella y fue así como escuchó su nombre.

-Valmont, Katherine.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall y la niña, algo apresurada, se acercó y se sentó para que le pusieran el sombrero en la cabeza; casi al instante, escucho una voz.

-Hm... y tú a dónde iras… tienes un corazón valiente y decidido- 

-…pero toda tu familia estuvo en la misma casa…- Pensó ella, como si continuara la frase del sombrero; pero para su sorpresa, el no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-La sangre no lo es todo. – Hizo una pausa. – Sin embargo, tú misma has decidido cuál es la casa en la que quieres estar; porque para ti sí es importante.- Ella sonrió a sí misma. Le hubiera gustado estar en la misma casa que sus dos nuevas amigas, pero desde chica había admirado a su padre y también a sus ancestros. Por otro lado, sabía que si las tres estaban destinadas a ser amigas, no importaría la casa en la que estuvieran.

-RAVENCLAW!- Dijo el Sombrero en voz alta y ella se acerco a la mesa sonriendo, mientras se presentaba a sus nuevos compañeros y observaba que Andrómeda le hacía señas para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo, se sentía feliz de al menos tener a una amiga allí.

Mientras saludaba y se sentaba entre Chris y Andrómeda, vio como las ultimas dos chicas eran seleccionadas para Gryffindor y, finalmente, la ceremonia llegó a su fin.

El Gran Salón se puso en silencio una vez más para escuchar las palabras del director. No dijo casi nada, sólo que realmente tenía tanta hambre como todos los presentes, seguido de unas palabras sin mucho sentido y finalmente, sobre todas las mesas apareció un abundante banquete y todos comenzaron a Cenar.

Kat desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y compartió una sonrisa con Lily; trató de hacer lo mismo con Hachi pero ella ya estaba entretenida cenando y hablando con sus compañeros. Después de un rato, las mesas se limpiaron y la comida y sus restos fueron reemplazados por postres.

Una vez que estos también desaparecieron, se hizo el silencio en el Gran Salón y Albus Dumbledore hablo. -Ejem... Antes de que vayamos a descansar, debería dar algunas noticias de principio de año. Los de los primeros años deberían saber que el bosque en los terrenos está prohibido a todos los alumnos. También me ha pedido el celador, el Sr. Filch, que les recuerde que esta completamente prohibido utilizar magia en los pasillos entre clases. Durante la segunda semana de clases se realizarán las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch, todo aquel que quiera participar de ellas deberá contactar a Madame Hooch; aunque los alumnos de los primeros años deben saber que no están capacitados ni tienen permiso para probarse. Ahora sí¡a descansar!-

Los de primer año de Ravenclaw siguieron a su prefecto de la casa, quien los llevo al ala oeste del castillo; los condujo a una escalera caracol y, al subir, se encontraron con una puerta de madera que sólo tenía una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila. –Esta es la entrada a nuestra Sala Común.- Dijo el chico. –Cada vez que busquen entrar, se les hará una pregunta que deben responder; si no pueden hacerlo, tendrán que esperar a que venga alguien mas a contestar, para que así ustedes lo aprendan. –Hizo una pausa y se giró a ver la puerta; de ella, salió una voz suave que preguntó: -Si un hombre tarda un cuarto de hora en hacer un agujero en una piedra, y dos hombres tardan dos horas. ¿Cuánto tardaría un hombre en hacer medio agujero?-

El chico sonrió, aún mirando hacia la puerta, -parece que por ser nuevos ha decidido hacer uno fácil. – Hizo una pausa. –No existen los medios agujeros.

-Sabia respuesta.- Dijo la voz, y la puerta se abrió, dejando libre el camino hacia una sala circular, con numerosas ventanas en forma de arco de las cuales colgaban cortinas de seda azul. Toda la habitación estaba adornada con los colores de la casa y el techo tenía pintadas estrellas plateadas. En la pared enfrentada a la entrada, había una estatua de una mujer que llevaba una diadema. Había visto a la misma mujer en una antigua pintura en la casa de sus abuelos. Se quedó observándola hasta que el prefecto que los había traído una vez más. – Junto a la estatua de nuestra fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw, está la puerta que los llevará a los dormitorios. Los chicos utilizarán la escalera de la izquierda y las chicas la de la derecha. Sus equipajes ya fueron acomodados, así que pueden ir a acostarse cuando lo deseen.

Junto a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto, Kat subió a la que sería su habitación por los próximos nueve meses. Quería conocer a sus compañeras, pero, al igual que ella, todas parecían exhaustas. Subieron a la habitación, se metieron en sus pijamas y se acostaron a dormir.


End file.
